


Educational Chaos

by gayskull



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based off the vine, Boarding School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lapis is ms mysterious, Peridot is a Nerd, Roommates, Slice of Life, Softness, and dorky af, but not really, kinda has a plot, mostly boarding school shenanigans, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are roommates at Beach City Boarding School, with the strange youth of Beach City and the staff that generally doesn't care, chaos, friendship, and romance is bound to ensue





	1. One | Lapis

Lapis was tired.

Between moving to a different state, spending her last days of summer drowning in sorrow and hair style magazines, she was not ready for school. Boarding school nonetheless.

Her room key, student id card, class schedule, and a brochure of the very small campus came in the mail a day before school started.

The campus was very small, it hidden in a forest that surrounded Beach City, an equally small town and her new home for the time being.

She read the brochure, which was written by the students last year. It told about the six building the campus had, the classes, the extracurricular, and the food. It had all the students to helped write the brochure on the last page. 

She pressed her student id card up to the girls dorm room card scanner. She let herself in, expecting a room with bustling girls, but instead was greeted with an empty entry room with a living area to the left. She took a look at her room key, she was in room 5XG, on the second floor.

Upon reaching the second floor she saw an increased number of students.They were all talking to their friends and getting settled in again. Most of them had been here since freshman year, being only a junior she didn't know why to expect about this new place.

(Her plan was just to keep her head down until the end of the year, and speak to her roommate as little as possible)

When she opened the door to her room she was delighted to find her roommate wasn't there. She began to study the room more after putting her bag down on her bed.

It was rectangular in size and shape. Her roommate already took the left side, living her with the bed closest to the door. In between the two beds was a big dresser, presumably for their clothes. On her roommates side of the dresser was a big box tv, along with a GameCube, and an alien shaped bean bag on the floor.

At the end of each bed was a small wooden desk, above the desk was a bulletin board. Her roommate already had tons of stuff on her side. On her bulletin board were polaroids of her and her friends presumably, along with news paper clippings of old ufo and area 51 articles.

She seemed to be obsessed with aliens and space. She had tons of posters, an alien pillow, an alien plush with a red bow tie on it, and space stickers on her half of the ceiling.

Lapis decided her roommate would be safe territory to cross onto if she ever needed help. She seemed okay based on her choice of room design, if not a little strange.

Before Lapis could begin putting her stuff away the door slammed open and in rushed a tiny girl with messy, short blonde hair and glasses. She stormed inside without giving Lapis a single thought. She flung herself onto her less of a bed and began to whisper maniacally to herself.

Lapis watched from her bed silently as the short girl suddenly sprang up from her bed and ran over to her desk. She opened a leather bound journal and began to scribble furiously and cackle silently.

"Pearl will never see this coming!" She whispered to herself.

Her voice was sort of nasal whilst also remaining high pitched. She basically sounded like a child with a runny nose trying to take over the world.

She looked over at Lapis, made a noise of surprise and fell out of her chair. Lapis quickly jumped up from her bed and made her way over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, offering the girl her hand.

She squealed and backed away from Lapis' hand like it was a bomb. She quickly got herself up and cleared her throat.

"I apologize, I knew you would be here, I just didn't know when." She stuck out her hand.

Lapis shook her hand hesitantly. "That's okay, I'm Lapis Lazuli."

"Peridot."

They stood awkwardly with their hands stuck together looking each other up and down. Finally Peridot made the decision to untie their hands. She cleared her throat once again and began to speak to Lapis.

"Well, I just wanted you to know I have every intention of becoming friends with you."

Lapis wasn't sure what to say. So she stayed silent while Peridot stood waiting for a reaction.

"Sorry if that's weird," she scratched the back of her head, seemingly thinking of her next words. "Last year, me and my roommate didn't get along very well, my friend, his name is Steven, he said my best chance at distributing any peace between us two, is becoming friends."

Lapis though of those words and wanted to choose her's carefully.

"Okay."

Peridot seemed as surprised by her response as she was.

"Really, I though for sure you would run away." She smiled widely at Lapis

She turned her head away and blushed. "Yeah, I thought it would be best if I have at least one friend."

Peridot grabbed her journal from off the desk and whisked her way to the door.

"Well come on, it's time for the assembly."

__________

The campus was really small, it was like a big concrete square in the middle of a forest. It had six buildings, in the middle was the Dean's office, on the left side of that was the classroom buildings, the first building held freshmen and sophomore classes and the other held junior and senior classes. Next to the class buildings was the boys dorm. On the right side of the Dean's office was the cafeteria, where the assembly was being held. Next to the cafeteria was the girls dorm. So the walk was very short, but Peridot was helpful and told her what would happens after the assembly.

"The first day we don't have classes, they give us that time to help the new students around campus and get settled in." She explained.

"That's cool." Lapis commented.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, very."

When they got in the cafeteria Peridot grabbed Lapis' wrist and jogged up to a table with some people seated at it.

"Steven!" Peridot shouted. "Look, look, I did what you said, this is Lapis Lazuli."

Steven, a very short, chubby, and adorable boy with dark curly hair praised Peridot.

"Hi Lapis, I'm Steven, and this is Connie." He pointed to a young girl with dark hair whose head was stuck in a book.

"Hi." She waved awkwardly at both of them.

Peridot patted a seat next to her. Lapis sat down as Peridot began to introduce her to the rest of her friends.

She pointed over at a pair of short girls diagonal to them. One was a girl with blue hair that almost favored Lapis', save the fact it was lighter then her's, the other one was a dark skinned girl with big, curly hair.

"That's Ruby and Sapphire, they're dating," she called to them and they introduced themselves.

"You're a junior, correct?" Sapphire asked.

Lapis nodded. Ruby claimed both of them were also juniors so they would most likely have the same classes together. 

"Steven and Connie are freshmen, so Pearl's gonna show them around today."

Lapis recognized the name from Peridot's episode in the room before them met.

A skinny girl with soft red hair who sat across from them spoke up.

"Yes I am, so is Amethyst, will you be joining us, maybe Lapis would enjoy the tour as well."

Peridot gives Lapis a look. "Would you want to?"

Lapis wasn't sure, it was already enough that she was talking to Peridot, she gets anxious around new people. Especially when she doesn't see them coming.

"Ugh, if I were you I wouldn't go, Pearl acts like a maniac when giving power." A curvy girl with light purple hair laughed into her food next to Pearl. Just as Pearl was about to scold her her gaze fell while she looked across the room.

Lapis and Peridot turned and saw a beautiful, tall girl with big pink hair and dark eyeshadow. She greeted her friends before turning towards them and waving. Pearl squealed and hissed at them to turn away.

"What's the big deal P?" Amethyst asked. "Don't you have a thing for her?"

Pearl glared daggers at her. "That doesn't matter, I don't even think I like her anymore.” 

"Oh I get it," Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows. "Is is cause she looks like Rose."

Pearl snarled at her, then went back to picking her pancakes.

"Who's Rose?"

Amethyst snorted. "Steven's mom."

"Why are you so-" Pearl began.

"Stevens mom has got it going on." Amethyst sang.

"Oh you're insufferable!"

Suddenly the room went silent as two women made their way to the center of the cafeteria.

"Those are the Diamonds, there like the Dean's I guess, only they go by a different name," Peridot explained quietly. " The one with the long hair is Blue, and the one with the short is Yellow."

“Colorful.” Lapis muttered. 

Blue began to speak. “Hello, I am very excited to see all of you again, as well as some new faces.”

The students clapped as she took a pause. She smiled softly at them and continued. 

“I hope all the upperclassmen will help the freshmen, and the new students, today a few seniors will be showing freshmen around, behave, we wouldn't want an accident on the first day.”

The students laughed appreciatively, but all went silent when Yellow stepped up. Lapis would sense she was one of those people, the kind that would intimate you just by their presence. 

“It is no laughing matter, accidents happen everyday, and there has been a steady increase in earthquakes this summer so I urge you to be cautious. That will be all.”

When they walked away too tall, skinny, and graceful girls walked in there shadows. 

“Those are their assistance, Yasmin and Blithe, everyone thinks they're banging.”

Lapis snorted but Pearl reached over and hit Peridot on the head, motioning to Steven and Connie. 

After the brief presentation everyone got up began to get up and began enjoy their last day of freedom on campus. Pearl left with the children and Amethyst while Peridot and Lapis walked towards the door. 

“The campus and buildings are pretty small, I'll show your classes tomorrow, the amount of students is so small every kid has the same teacher in their grade, with separate ones for each subject if course.”

Lapis nodded. “What elective to you have?”

“Electronics, I've already sunk myself deep into depths of this year's contest between Pearl and I, she's won two years in a row but I'm bound to be beat her this year!”

Lapis raised her eyebrows as they both made there way up the stairs to their room. 

“What contest, exactly?”

“Our robot contest of course!” Peridot bounced excitedly. “We've been having them since elementary school, and I have to beat her this year, this is gonna be our last contest ever, since Pearl's a senior and all.”

Lapis nodded and began to unpack. Peridot seemed right at home, she flung herself down on her beanbag chair and lazily hooked up her game system. She could tell Peridot was comfortable here, like this was her home. 

“Wanna play?” She held out a controller for her. 

Lapis looked at her made bed and decided she deserved a break. Her clothes could wait, she was far to tired of doing nothing. 

She snuggled on the floor and snorted at the title screen. 

“Mario Kart 64?”

Peridot blushed. “My dads old games, there the only ones I got, my mom refuses to buy me stuff like that.”

Lapis hummed. “Princess Peach!” 

Peridot cackled. “I'll knock the wind out that pretty face of hers, feel the wrath of Toad!”

Lapis smiled and speed off as Peridot shouted next to her. 

Maybe boarding school wouldn't be so bad after all


	2. One | Lapis

Mornings were always peaceful when Lapis lived with her mother. It was only the two of them and her mother would give her as much time and space to get ready as she wanted.

It was not like that in BCBS, girls were everywhere in the morning.

There was a total of fourteen showers, seven upstairs and seven in the basement. And there was way more girls than you could even image.

Luckily Peridot knew a couple people and was able to talk them into saving two showers for them in basement.

It worked wonderfully and afterward they headed upstairs to change.

“I'll turn around, don't worry, I'm not a perv.” Peridot swiftly turned around and began to drop her robe so Lapis quickly turned around as well.

After slipping on her shirt she turned around to find Peridot all ready and stuffing things into a cloth satchel. Lapis looked her up and down, she wore a dark green windbreaker, cargo pants, and combat boots. She slipped on her satchel and did a once over of Lapis.

“Getting ready for the big game.” She cackled.

Lapis rolled her eyes playfully. In her opinion Peridot was the one whos dress choices should be questioned. No one in their right mind would wear a jacket in August.

She did however get what Peridot was saying, she was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, blue shorts, and blue converse.

“You're one to talk, gotta catch ‘em all.”

Peridot made an unidentifiable noise. “Whatever let's go, don't forget your cap.”

Lapis’ eyes squinted at Peridot as she slowly pulled out a blue and white cap from her bag and fiercely put it on her head. Peridot sighed, and sulked out the door with a frown. Lapis laughed, grabbed her drawstring and followed her out the door  
__________

Peridot handed her a cereal bar once they were out the door. Lapis chewed and listens to Peridot talk of the different classes and teachers as they entered the school building. She talked of all the students, most people knew each other, despite their age differences and where they grew up.

“I'll introduce you to all the cool people,” She grinned cheekily. “Don't worry.”

Lapis scoffed. “If there as cool as you I might have to find some new people to hang with.”

Peridot did this really weird squinty thing with her eyes and frowned deeply. She looked like a turtle.

So she told her so.

“Wha- hey!” She shouted. “I do not look like a turtle, do I look green to you?”

Lapis giggled and shrugged.

They came upon Amethyst, who was chilling outside their bio classroom, talking to a few girls, who looked a little like her, two of them a little taller the her, one was just about her size.

“Amethyst!” Peridot shouted, running towards her. “This is very important, do I look like a turtle to you?”

Amethyst snorted and reached out to ruffle Peridot hair. “Totally Peri, you're the best looking turtle out there.”

Amethyst little gang of look alike laughed, making offhanded comments about turtles.

“Oh, it's Ms Blue, hey Ms Blue, meet my cousins, Jay, El, and Carnelian.”

They said their own versions of greetings before the warning bell rang, they all made comments about being late before rushing down the hall, expect Carnelian, who Lapis guessed was a junior.

“Best be heading in class, Sardonyx will start a whole show if someone is late.”

The bio class was pretty big, but most of the space was taken over by the lab partner desks. Peridot guided her over to one of the desks in the front of the room, which was bad for Lapis, since she loved to sleep in class.

“First days are easy, you know that anyway, we just do introductions to the class and stuff.” Peridot informed her.

A tall woman with big oval sunglasses, a curly light orange pixie cut and a tasteful bow tie busted in the room. She gave the students a big gapped tooth grin.

“Good morning everybody! My name is Ms Sardonyx, now I know some of you have had the pleasure of meeting yours truly.” She lowered the sunglasses slightly and winked. “I run detention at this fine school, but in case you haven't let's get to know each other.”

She gave a thought look over the class before her eyes landed on Lapis. She panicked a little inside, she hated to speak out in class.

“You, I haven't seen you before, I assume you're the stunning Lapis Lazuli!”

“Ugh, just Lapis is fine.” She muttered.

“Okay, just Lapis, tell me your favorite book! Books are far better than movies, if that is the only wisdom you take from me I'll be happy with that!” She laughed gleefully.

“Um, I like graphic novels, my favorite series is Scott Pilgrim.” She stated.

“Good, good, now, Amethyst, since you like to sleep in my class I guess you can tell me about one of your recent dreams…”

Lapis was relieved when she moved to the other side of the room to interrogate Amethyst, talking to teachers gave her anxiety.

“I wouldn't worry to much, Sardonyx is probably the most extra teacher we have, it'll be smooth sailing from here.” Peridot assured her.

Lapis smiled at her. “Thanks, teachers haven't really been kind me growing up, I guess I was a troubled kid growing up and the label sorta stuck.”

“Don't worry, all the teachers are nice, trust me, towards the end of the year you'll be talking to them like their your friends.”

Peridot placed her hand on Lapis’ shoulder as she spoke. Being touched was kind of strange to her, almost like fire touching skin, a tingly feeling. So when Peridot removed her hand she almost asked her to put it back.

The rest of the class went on with Sardonyx asking questions to kids. Some were normals, like what was someone favorite tv show.

(she learned Peridot’s favorite show was called Camp Pining Hearts)

Some were a little more personal or specific.

(she asked two boys, Sour Cream and Buck, how their band was coming along)

The class was over before she knew it, she chatted a little with Peridot, Amethyst and Carnelian. It was nice, to say the least, she never had friends at her other school. Like she said before, trouble child.

She got through 2nd and 3rd period fine enough, which were algebra and literature, it was pretty much the same things, except they filled out a sheet as opposed to speaking out.

Peridot began to write maniacally in her leather-bound journal once again in 3rd period. She muttered strangely whilst Lapis and Amethyst cases her weird looks.

The trio had to go their separate ways 4th period for their electives. Peridot went right along to electronics, while Amethyst went to culinary arts and Lapis went ahead to art class. They all agreed to meet in the front of the lunch cafeteria next period.

Once she arrived she saw an older blonde lady with farmer overalls, a long flannel covered in paint, and house slippers standing in front of the class. She gave Lapis lazy finger guns when she saw her. She waved awkwardly back.

Across the room she heard someone shouting her name. She looked to see that little brunette girl that hung around with Peridot’s other friends. Connie she thinks her name was.

She went ahead and sat next to her, she knew no one else and Connie seemed to be a nice enough girl.

“Sorry, you're the only one I actually know here, I just didn't wanna be alone.” Connie blushed.

Lapis smiled. “No prob, Bob.”

Connie laughed. “You sound like Steven, he always says the weirdest things.”

Lapis looked around. From what she could tell they were best friends. Surely they would take a class together.

“I would've taken music class with him, but I already know how to play violin, and to be completely honest I'm not interested in learning how to play another instrument.” Connie's explained.

“Plus,” she added. “We already have every other class together, it's healthy for us to each have our own things and not be surrounded by each other completely.”

Lapis was kinda astounded. She didn't know a fourteen year old could even fathom what made a relationship healthy or not.

Lapis nodded. “That's cool, I can sorta play the piano, and the guitar, but I'm not really interested in music.”

Connie smiled. “Art is your thing then, I never learned how to properly draw, just little doodles here and there.”

The lady suddenly called to everyone's attention.

“Hey, I'm Vidalia, I'll be your art teacher for the year, for the rest of the class just draw me something on this sheet if blank paper, something you like or something that represents you or whatever.”

Once the paper was passed out Connie went straight to work. Occasionally cursing under her breath whenever she made a mistake. The first time she did it she look up, almost surprised and turned to Lapis.

“Please don't tell Steven, he doesn't really like it when I curse.”

Lapis snort-laughed. “It's fine, it'll be our secret okay?”

Connie hummed as she went back to her work. “Does that mean you have to tell me a secret? It's only fair.”

Lapis looked off thinking of something to tell Connie. Before she thought of something perfect.

“Okay, so I hate wearing shoes right, so when I do have to wear them it's either converse, or some kind of sandal.”

Connie nodded as she continued her drawing of a girl, wielding a rather big sword.

“What I'm trying to say is, I own like twelve pairs of crocs.”

Connie gasped before breaking into a grin. “That's hilarious, I've always wanted crocs, I just never got around to buying them.”

“We'll go sometime, together, I've been meaning to get a new pair anyway.”

“You have twelve pairs why would you need more?”

“They have these really cool ones with flames at the sides.”

“Okay nevermind, my mind has been changed, we're getting matching flame ones.”

Lapis smiled. She finally started on her drawing, she drew all twelve of her crocs lined up in a perfect row. Vidalia broke into a laugh fit when she say it. Lapis tried her best to hide her smile. She wanted to be happy, and she was.

But she couldn't help the little tinge of guilt whispering to her in the back of her head.  
__________

Lapis watched from afar as Amethyst had a whole make out session with her pizza. Peridot giggled madly into her journal, and Connie and Steven made a house with their stacks of waffles and syrup packs. Pearl watched them across the table in distaste, while she also wrote in a journal, but looked less like a mad scientist. Sapphire and Ruby were nowhere to be seen and Lapis just felt weird.

She picked a strange pack of wolves to hang around.

“Hey, Lappy, wanna get in on this waffle house?” Steven called to her.

Lapis looked up. “What did you just call me?”

“Lappy! Now come on, waffle houses don't build themselves!”

Lapis snorted. “No thanks, I'll pass.”

She decided to take this as her chance to eat her sandwich. Sandwiches were easy because they always tastes good and she didn't have to wait in line to get them. Just a quick grab and go, and she was filled all the same.

Suddenly Peridot looked up from her journal, her eyes widen. Lapis look up from her sandwich and saw the mystery girl they were talking about to Pearl yesterday.

“Psst, Pearl, Sheena, coming close.”

Pearl suddenly shot up and took off. She saw the girl, Sheena, deflate a little. She turned around and went ahead with her friends.

“You shouldn't ask about Sheen, I'm pretty sure her and Pearl aren't together anymore, I don't even knew if they ever were, but they did spent a lot of time together last year.”

Lapis shrugged. Relationship drama, she didn't have time for it. The closest she got to relationship was when she was younger and this little girl used to give her kisses on the cheek and follow her around.

Finally the bell rang they were on to the rest of the day. History, then gym, then she could slink away into her bed and rest all day long.

It sounded like heaven right now. Her social quota had been made for today. She made good, friends? She wasn't sure. And she was able to have a full conversation with her art teacher without having a panic attack.

Yes, you could say Lapis was thriving. Things had gone better than she thought.

She couldn't wait to tell her mom.  
__________

In the middle of sitting around the gym, which was in the basement of the freshmen/sophomore building, Amethyst brought up a party.

Lapis didn't particularly like parties.

So she said so.

“Lapis, you have to come, all our old chums will be there, you have to meet Garnet, you'll love her!” Peridot exclaimed.

“Yeah, plus it's like school tradition, we go to a little clearing in the forest behind the school, it has a lake and everything! We have all our parties there.” Amethyst elbowed her side.

Lapis hummed. Outdoor parties sounded nice. She hated being in a room with a bunch of people bouncing around and drinking alcohol. An outdoor party sounded nice.

“Okay, that sounds surprisingly nice.”

Amethyst threw her arms over Lapis. Again with the touching thing. It felt different this time, a little less fire and more ice.

“Okay, party starts at eight, don't worry about the teachers, they pretend not to know, but everyone knows they do.”

Lapis smiled. She was happy. She didn't know why, maybe because she's never actually had friends before. It was a nice feeling.

She hoped it would stay.

“Okay hoes! It's official, I'll pick you fine ladies up at eight!”

Peridot frowned.

 _Turtle_.

“Hey, wait did you just call me a hoe?”


	3. three

Lapis decided against changing. Her outfit was fine for a casual party, which was what was going down. Peridot said the party wouldn't be much of a party, they had school the next day which meant they couldn't drink much alcohol. It would mostly just be a way for students to mingle and to welcome the new freshmen.

“10 bucks Pearl won't let Steven come.” Peridot commented as they played Mario Kart while waiting for Amethyst

“20 say he and Connie will sneak out and come anyway.”

Peridot cackled. “Of course he'll come, no one misses a beach city party, Sour Cream will be DJing, and he never disappoints.” 

She made a strange motions with her hands. “Glow sticks galore!” 

Lapis snorted while she let out a laugh. Then proceeded to throw a banana on the track, causing Peridot to slip.

“Hey! Fiend!” She shouted.

Finally, after Peridot ultimately won the round, Amethyst showed up with her cousins from the morning.

“Come on, come on, I want to talk to Garnet before the party starts.” She said, hurrying them along.

“I forgot to ask.” Lapis spoke. “Who's Garnet?” 

“One of our old friends, I've known her since we were kids,” Peridot gazed off in wonder. “She was even cool when we were eight.” 

Lapis snorted. The sky was turning a calming color of dark blue, the stars shined brighter here than in Empire City. The air was cool, it made Lapis want to stand still for a moment and let the wind blow in her hair. It smelled like she was five again and still living with her mother and uncle in their little house back in Hawaii. Like dirt, and wind, like the outside.

They traveled to the woods in the back of the school. They used their phone flashlights to guide the way, it was very dark, but according to Amethyst it would be lighter in the clearing.

Finally they arrived, only a few people were there, two women she'd never seen before talking to Pearl, along with Sadie, Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream at the DJ booth.

Fairy lights decorated the clearing, tangled in the trees, along with some glow sticks hanging from branches and scattered in the lake in front of her.

“Garnet, Bismuth!” Peridot and Amethyst shouted as they ran to the two girls.

Lapis trailed behind them, Amethysts cousins went ahead to have a chat with the DJ. Lapis felt a little out of place, but figured if she didn't like the party she could just go back to the dorm.

“So homegirls, how's college life treating ya?” Amethyst asked.

“Pretty good.” The women with a gorgeous afro, with a lovely accent answered.

“Yeah,” the other woman said, she was muscular, with rainbow colored box braids and tattoo sleeves. “I'm roomed with some weirdo though, they run a humidifier and dehumidifier, at the same time!”

“Hey, where's Stevonnie? I thought they'd be coming.” Peridot asked, pushing her glasses up.

“They will be, but you know them, they always have to be fashionably late!”

Lapis just stood there awkwardly, waiting to be introduced. Finally, one of the girls noticed she was there, and stuck her hand out in a greeting.

“Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Garnet.”

Lapis smiled, shaking her hand. “I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli.”

“Hello there friend, I'm Bismuth.” Lapis smiled and took her offer at a handshake as well.

“Oh, I forgot all about you Lapis, anyway, she's my new roommate!” Peridot exclaimed.

“Gee, thanks Peridot.”

More people started to slowly show up. Lapis recognized a few of them, like Lars, who was in her art class. He danced around Sadie, probably trying to talk to her, but a small group surrounded her, asking about her band, Sadie Killer and the Suspects.

Lapis chilled next to the DJ booth where she collected an array of different glow stick jewelry. So far she collected a green choker, a blue ankle bracelet, a purple necklace, and an entire rainbow of bracelets, while she watched Peridot party it up.

She looked a little goofy, in her baggy cargo pants, throwing her hands in the air and awkwardly dancing alongside Amethyst. Lapis snort-laughed. This was too good.

“Lappy! Hey!”

She looked behind her, where she saw Steven and Connie emerging from the woods. They looked slightly disheveled and out of breath.

“Did you run here?” She asked amused.

“Hey, the woods are scary at night.” Steven blushed.

Lapis and Connie laughed. Steven pouted but his expression perked up when he looked across the clearing.

“Hey, it's Stevonnie, let's go say hi!”

The two kids ran off after a tall, tan person with amazing hair. They lifted both kids up and twisted them about. Lapis cracked a smiled, but couldn't help to wonder.

_Why do they all have such amazing hair?_

Peridot came back, breathing heavily with a can of code red Mountain Dew in her hand and a coke in the other. She said hi and handed the coke do Lapis. 

Lapis took it whilst frowning at her.

“Where's your amazing hair?”

Peridot gave her some weird squinty eyes. “Excuse me?”

“All your friends have nice hair, yours is just.” She motioned to it with her hands. “Like, a triangle.”

Peridot frowned. “You're mean, I'm looking for a new roommate as we speak.”

Then, as if Jesus himself came down from the heavens, Peridot perked up. She grabbed Lapis’ hand and quickly shoved it in her hair.

“Wait, wh- oh!”

Peridot’s hair was not only extremely strange and fluffy looking, but extremely soft. It felt like a cloud came down from the sky, and settled into her hair.

She grabbed at it like a child whispering “Wow.”

Peridot stood proudly. Like a child that just successfully said one plus one equals two. 

That was very specific.

“Okay, fine, you also have great hair. Mad scientist hair even.”

Peridot cackled. Lapis took notice of how her laugh was a little less sinister when she wasn't writing in her weird notebook.

She was going to tell this to Peridot, and she did. Only it came out differently than what she rehearsed in her head.

“You have a nice laugh.”

Peridot stiffened up and casted her a strange look. Lapis just kept looking ahead, drinking her soda, acting like she said wasn't weird. 

“Um thanks, yours is nice too.”

 

Lapis scoffed. “Oh please, I snort when I laugh, tell me you don't think that's weird as hell.”

Peridot said something softly into her drink, something Lapis couldn't hear.

“Come again?”

“I think the snortings, uh, cute?”

Oh.

Lapis hid the bottom half of her face into her hand. She knew she blushing, she could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks. She didn't get compliments very often. 

Suddenly, thankfully, Steven and Connie came bounding toward the duo in a hurry.

“Help!” Steven wheezed. “I think Pearl saw us.”

Connie smiled. “I don't think it's a big deal but Stevens worried about it.”

Surely enough, Pearl came towards the group with an exasperated look on her face. Lapis caught Steven tense up next to her, so she out her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He turned around to blind her with a smile. She made a goofy face back, making Steven laugh, which made Connie looked back at them and laugh as too. Yeah, these two freshmen were her children now. She was adopting them.

However before she could put her plan of adoption into action Pearl showed up, standing above them all, an absolute authority.

Well, to Steven at least.

“Steven, I told you to stay at the dorm, you have school tomorrow!” Pearl scolded him.

“I know, but I wanted to come, it's not as wild as you said it would be!”

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose. “That's not the point, you'll be tired for class tomorrow, school only stated today! You need to start on a good note.”

Steven frowned. “But…you're here.”

Pearl blushed. “Yes, but-”

Peridot cut her off. “Come on Pearl, let up, they'll stay with me and Lapis, we promise to get them to the dorms by ten.”

Pearl looked over the four of them and sighed. “Nine-thirty, and no drinking in front of the kids!”

Pearl walked away, kind of hesitating before she disappeared into a crowd of people and glow sticks.

Steven hugged Peridot thanking her for her duties, he and Connie did the same to Lapis. Though she didn't do anything really, just sort of agreed to be their chaperone for the night.

“Let's dance, come on Peri!” Steven grabbed Peridot and Connie's hand, who grabbed Lapis’ before being dragged onto the dance floor.

Lapis just sort of stood there, she didn't really know how to ‘party’ or dance. It was a strange feeling, being in the middle of tispy teenagers and glow sticks with great beats playing loud enough for the entire city.

She looked over at the two fourteen years olds, they were latched onto one another's hands, spinning each other and giggling like man men. Lapis smiled softly.

She looked over at Peridot, who was blending into the party scene. She was rocking side to side, shuffling her feet and humming along with the beat.

Catching wind of Lapis’ staring, along with her lack of movement, Peridot stared back smiling.

 

“Here, just move your body, it's not hard to blend in. 

Lapis shuffled her feet around awkwardly. She felt her converse closing in on her feet, how she hated, she should've worn a pair of her crocs. Her eyebrows pinched together in frustration.

“What's wrong?” Peridot yelled over the music.

“Nothing, I just really don't like shoes.”

Peridot shrugged.”Take them off.”

“What?”

“Just take them off, no one cares, there no reason not to anyway.”

Lapis thought about it. There really wasn't reason not too, besides the fact she might get glass in her foot, but it would just add to her collection of scars on her feet. No big deal.

She dropped down to untie the shoes, she kicked them off and got rid of them along with her socks.

Peridot took the pair and threw them near the Dj’s booth, we're various jackets, coats, and purses laid on the floor.

“Okay, here” Peridot wrapped her tiny hands around Lapis’ wrists. “Just move, it's fine.”

They caught onto one another's wrist and swiveled back and forth together. Their feet clashed together as they pushed their bodies together and pushed back. They laughed together like a bunch of kids. Lapis got brave and let go of one of Peridot’s hands, pushed her back and spun her around.

“Gah! Warn me next time!”

Lapis laughed. She remembered what Peridot said earlier about her snorts and blushed deeply.

They stopped dancing for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Lapis felt content, just like this, this was okay.

But Lapis realized then that dancing was technically exercise and how out of breath she was. So the two duos left the dance floor in search of some non-alcoholic drinks.

Lapis got some weird soda she'd never heard of before, solely on the fact it was blue raspberry flavored.

The kids hung out by the DJ booth, collecting glow stick bracelets to put on one another. Lapis looked over at Peridot and noticed she wasn't wearing any glow stick jewelry.

She unhooked her glowing purple necklace and went over to Peridot to put it on.

“Hey, what you doin’?”

“You looked a little sad over here without any glowing jewelry, here let me put it on.”

She noticed Peridot’s blushed as she got closer to hook it on her. She smiled when she backed up to get a look at her, she proclaimed she looked one hundred and ten percent better with her new accessory.

That just made her blush even harder.

Cute.

Before they knew it, it was time to get those two children to bed. So Lapis took her shoes and turned in her flashlight as they headed back into the forest.

The forest floor was soft against her tired feet. So was her mind, blurry and soft, she couldn't wait to slip under the covers and fall away.

She took one last breath of the night air and watched the fireflies come out to play.

__________

_Stars._

After dropping Steven off at the boys dorm and getting Connie safely to her room she was ready for bed.

Peridot of course took her time getting ready, she took off her windbreaker, and began to lift off her shirt, so Lapis turned around.

All she did was get undressed, unhook her bra and threw on a big ass shirt she got from her uncle, it had space cats on it. Rad.

She threw herself on the bed after Peridot turned off the light. But not before making an offhand comment on Peridot’s alien pajama shorts.

She fell asleep calmly, and peacefully. She heard Peridot softly tell her goodnight.

Her heart threatened to bust out her chest.

She told herself it was just the abundance of blue raspberry soda she consumed.

“Goodnight Peri.”


End file.
